1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle height control device for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle height control device for a motorcycle is described in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680. Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680 relates to a vehicle height control device for a vehicle utilizing a hydraulic damper, and more particularly to a two-level vehicle-height control device that reduces the vehicle height while the vehicle is stopped and that increases the vehicle height while the vehicle is traveling. According to Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680, the vehicle height control device can utilize the telescopic motion of the hydraulic damper to extend the hydraulic damper to increase the vehicle height and to optionally change the vehicle height to a lower position.
Specifically, the vehicle height is optionally switched to a predetermined higher position or a predetermined lower position by utilizing oil discharged by a pumping operation of the hydraulic damper to selectively switch, via a manual operation or an automatic operation, a control valve between a position for increasing the vehicle height and a position for reducing the vehicle height.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680
The vehicle height control device for the motorcycle described in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680 poses the following problem.
(1) The vehicle height control device adjusts the vehicle height between two levels, a high position and a low position and fails to retain the vehicle height at any position (intermediate height position) between the high position and the low position.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle height control device for a motorcycle which enables the vehicle height to be retained at any intermediate position and which allows a selector valve to be efficiently controlled.